Who Was I?
by ShadowKnight49
Summary: I am Belial Horror, the next leader of the CorruptAce Cult. I have little memory of who I was before. My father says that these children in 'Class E' gave me amnesia, and I have to believe him. He is my father. But my memories show me a green-haired girl with hazel eyes. I may not know who I am, but I know one thing... she's important to my past. (Rated T for violence)
1. The New Name

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ass Class**

Chapter 1: The New Name

 _You hear somebody call out your name, but you're too dazed to respond._

 _They call your name a second time, and this time you open your eyes._

 _A short girl with green hair and hazel eyes stands over you. You realize you were lying on your back._

 _She offers her hand, and you take it. She helps you up, and you realize your face is hot._

 _Similarly, she's blushing too as you don't let go of her hand._

 **...**

"Wake up."

My head hurt for some reason, and I could only groan in response.

"Come on, wake up son."

This time, my eyelids fluttered awake as I regained consciousness.

"Ah, good. You're up, Belial."

In front of me was a muscular mountain of a man, and not because I was short or lying against the wall. He was covered in thick Kevlar and his face was nastily scarred as he smiled.

That smile, by no means, was warm.

I got up and the rest of the fatigue I felt wore off. I studied the man in front of me, who was fair-skinned with dark eyes and, in contrast, stark white hair.

"Who are you?" I managed.

The man's smile wore off.

"Damnit, of course that blow gave you amnesia!" he growled. "I swear, we will get revenge on that..."

As he started muttering, I took in the scenery. It wasn't much, just a large, spacious room of black stone with a few ominous torches.

"...but we should work on your memory first," the man finished. "Do you remember your name?"

I searched my memories, but I only had a few.

Learning how to do assassination. A giant screen in the middle of a classroom. A shock of pure-red... something. And the girl with green hair.

"No," I answered nervously.

The man put a muscular hand on my shoulder and said with what may have been a reassuring smile, "That's okay. Your name is Belial Horror. You're my son. I am Horace Horror, leader of the CorruptAe Cult."

I nodded in understanding.

 _I am Belial Horror,_ I repeated to myself.

"You are next in line to become the leader. In other words, my successor, heir, whichever. Now then, do you remember anything else?"

I was about to tell him about the girl before something in my head said, _Not that._

"I know how to kill things..." I said uncertainly.

Dad's smile grew larger to terrifying proportions.

"Good..." he said.

Neither of us said anything for some time.

"You lost your memories because of these people who don't like our lifestyle," he told me. "These... pesky children who find our ways wrong, even though all we are trying to do is please our gods. Now, they are also the ones that made you forget me, Belial. We used to be so close before they ruined it with... this."

He scowled, and I felt a surge of emotion to my father. I don't know what we had, but it was important that we get it back.

"I'll do whatever I can to get my memories back, dad," I promised.

He smiled and nodded. This time, he looked warm.

"Thank you, Belial," he said. "We will begin special training after you get your bearings back."

"'Special training'?" I repeated.

"Yes, we will teach you how to harness the abilities of tentacles," he told me. "Oh, and do something about those pigtails? They make you look like a girl."


	2. First Test

Chapter 2: First Test

 _You walk into a classroom full of faceless people. They all snicker as you and the green-haired girl walk in. They glance at a chalkboard and you follow their eyes._

 _It's two names underneath an umbrella. You recognize them as your name and the green-haired girl. You feel your face go hot as the class teases you, but not in a mean way._

…

I woke up with a gasp. I got another memory.

Before I considered what it meant, I went over to the area my father instructed me to go to after some proper sleep.

The halls of the CorruptAe fortress were long, covered in black stone, and lined by torches. My father did say that we were assassins who worshipped our own gods, so I didn't need to question him.

In that memory, I was in a classroom with a bunch of other kids… could that be the Class E father was talking about? If that was the case, why would they be my enemies?

Then the answer came to me. They betrayed me for some reason somehow. That thought stabbed me with anger.

But what about the green-haired girl? She was there with me, but something told me she was on my side…

I reached the lab. It was a spacious room with giant glass tubes filled with a blue goo holding disgusting looking… things. I wasn't sure if they were animals or what, but one of those looked like a blobby, skinned dolphin.

My father was there with one of the scientists wearing a black lab coat. They were talking and seemed to be agreeing to something.

"Father, I'm awake," I told him.

Father turned to me while the scientist simply said, "Sir Belial."

"Good to see you, Belial," Father greeted… warmly? "You know, we always loved going here. You enjoyed the science we did here."

"I will again if I have to force me to," I told him.

Father smiled.

"I'm glad to hear it," he said. "Now, you remember how to kill, so I'm going to insert you with something and then have you kill the target we're looking for."

He drew something that looked like a syringe gun… I wasn't good with medical stuff, but it was clear that pulling the trigger on that thing would inject whatever was in the syringe part.

"Alright, Belial, turn around."

I did as my father asked and he injected whatever was in the syringe into both of my shoulderblades.

As soon as it went in, I heard whispering…

 _What do you want?_

"Those are tentacles," Father explained to me. "They will be the way we defeat Class E. Now, we will inject two at a time so you don't just die on the spot from them. Eventually, we will get our revenge, Belial. We just need to be patient."

I felt the tentacles in my shoulderblades. I let them out and they tore through my skin and clothes. I let them go in my vision, revealing to me that they were pure-black and thin. Despite their frail appearance, I was sure they were as strong as they got.

I had them jab in front of me, and they moved with remarkable speed. That was enough to convince me that these were what we needed to take out Class E.

"Feeling good, Belial?" Father asked.

"Of course. I feel so powerful with these," I responded.

"Alright. So right now your target it a minor gang. Nobody will be sad to see them go."

I nodded. They were my testing ground.

Father gave me a black pistol and dagger just in case. I doubted I'd need them, but I took them just in case.

"Go kill them, son," Father encouraged with that harsh smile.

…

A black humvee dropped me off right in front of an alleyway. It was indeed the kind of place that I'd find a gang.

Right outside were three bozos who were obviously goons. They considered me and fingered their pistols.

 _Three pistols, one automatic and the others just keeping a punch,_ I thought.

"Get back, kid," one snarled. "We don't like taking out schoolboys but we will if we have to."

I glared at them, and they stepped back. I already craved their blood.

"Come on, try me," I taunted with a smile.

The one with the automatic fired at me, and I drew my tentacles from my shoulderblades. The bullets were blocked with so much ease it was like the tentacles had a mind of their own.

"W-what the hell?" one of them stammered, drawing his pistol. "I'm high, that explains it."

They all started firing, and I blocked each bullet before skewering two and shooting the last with my pistol.

I went over to where they had guarding and opened the hatch to the underground area. I drew my pistol and knife, one in each hand.

There were four more goons. Before they could make a noise, I shot three and ran at the third and buried the dagger in his stomach. He coughed blood all over me before he died.

"Disgusting," I growled.

There was a metal door that they, in turn, guarded. I assumed it was a one-way door, so I just ripped it off with my tentacles.

There, a man in cleaner clothes holding a revolver sat in the middle of a square room with shelves of white powder.

"Don't move, kid," he snarled at me.

Without warning, I whipped the gun out of his hand with my tentacles, and he held his hand as that smack burned him.

"You shouldn't worry too much," I told him. "Your death will be quick."

I stabbed his chest with a tentacle, and just like that the first test was done.

Without much thought about it, I left.

…

The rendezvous point was at a bus stop. It would be as simple as that.

I was still covered in blood, but that didn't matter. Nor did it matter that everybody was staring at me. In the end, it didn't matter.

"Nagisa? Is that you?"


	3. It's Her

Chapter 3: It's Her

 _The girl with green hair walks at your side, smiling. You smile just because you are next to her._

 _Then she runs ahead of you and takes your hands. She blushes and her smile grows, but she doesn't let go._

…

My dreams were all correct. She was… perfect.

Adorably shorter than me, green hair in cute pigtails, and her hazel eyes the most beautiful thing I've ever seen… that I remember of, anyway.

The green-haired girl from my dreams.

She was staring at me from about five yards away. The distance felt about five kilometers.

She covered her mouth with her hands and said, "It's really you, Nagisa."

Before I could say anything, she flung her arms around me, not caring about the blood on me. I didn't return the hug as she laughed with joy.

She pulled away and asked, "Nagisa, where have you been? And where did all that blood come from?"

I regained some of my professionalism and told her, "I do not know who this Nagisa is. Where I have been is classified and same with the origin of the blood."

Her face fell.

"Nagisa, are you alright?" she asked tentatively.

"Who is this Nagisa?" I asked, my voice getting soft.

She grabbed me by the shoulders and demanded, "Do you remember who I am?"

I wasn't able to come up with a suitable reply to that, and due to that her eyes widened almost deliriously.

"Nagisa, my name is Kaede!" she shouted, sounding equally panicked and hurt. "Kaede! Kaede! Don't you remember?!"

"I do not understand!" I shouted back. "I am not this Nagisa! I am Belial!"

She stepped back, the horror in her face evident.

"No no no no…" she said to herself. "Please, no. Please don't say you forgot me or anything like that."

"I'm sorry," I said, the truth coming out. "I don't know you."

I expected her to lose it, but instead she seemed to… harden? Her face became set and determined.

"Stay here," she commanded. "I'm going to get something."

She turned heel and left.

I stood there, watching her as she left. Her voice had been music to my ears…

The black humvee that was to pick me up arrived. The driver said, "Sir Belial, your father requests your immediate return."

I looked at him and then looked back at where Kaede had left. I thought about it for a second… then I went into the shotgun seat.

I couldn't help but feel guilty at leaving Kaede as we drove off…

…

"Karma! He's over here!" Kaede called.

Karma grinned and laughed, "That little guy won't see it coming!"

They rounded the corner to where Nagisa had been waiting, and…

Nagisa was gone without a trace.

…

My quarters were finally completed.

A dark room about the size of a house. There was a plush bed with black blankets, a minibar (no alcohol) with all sorts of crazy things to mix together into excellent drinks, and a large TV with a console with videogames that Father said I loved. The walls were lined with CorruptAe banners showing skulls and weapon racks with katanas, knives, and assorted guns.

Father went over to the bar and grabbed two large glasses. He then drew a giant block of ice from the freezer and stabbed it with an ice pick. The ice that came off went into the glasses as he added syrup, orange juice, and sparkling lemonade to both.

"To a successful test run," he congratulated me, raising his glass. I did the same with mine and the glasses made a _clink_ as they touched.

I drank a sip from mine, and the drink was indescribably sweet. I took a large gulp and licked my lips.

"You used to love this," Father told me.

"I can see why," I agreed, taking another swig.

"No troubles out there?"

"No, none at all. Those gangsters were just pests."

"Indeed there are."

I decided to get personal.

"Dad, I saw somebody I think I remember," I told Father.

Father's left eyebrow rose, then he smiled.

"Yes. I remember that you were infiltrating Class E before they found out who you were and knocked out your memory. You got awfully close to a girl. She can be spared, if that's what you want."

I smiled and nodded.

"Now then, I expect that you're tired. How about you go sleep for now?" Father offered.

"After I'm done with this," I said, pointing at my drink. Father smiled at that.

"Go ahead, then come to me when you're up."

Father drained his glass and left. I finished my own then went to bed.

But I didn't sleep. I could only think of the look on Kaede's face when she started to realize I didn't know her. I didn't know her, but if Father's story was correct, we had been very close…

I imagined it again, but this time I knew her. I would be hugging her back and twirling her around, maybe Father would allow her here, drinking with us…

I couldn't help but smile until I finally fell asleep... where it became a bit more relaxed.

That night, I dreamed of Kaede.


End file.
